Falling Star
by Peacexfreedom
Summary: In Weirdmageddon Part 1, Mabel was trapped in a bubble created by Bill. What will Dipper, Wendy and Soos find inside?


_**A/N: I was reading some commentaries about Weirdmageddon Part 1 and this idea came to me. This is NOT my theory on what will happen, just a dark idea that came to mind. The title is more of a play on the fact that shooting stars are also called falling stars. For those of you following my other GF story (AE to The Last Mabelcorn), I haven't forgotten about it. I have it written but haven't typed it up yet.**_

 _ **As always, reviews are highly appreciated!**_

* * *

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together. For Mabel," Soos extended his hand.

"For Mabel," Wendy placed her hand on top of his.

"For Mabel," Dipper lay his hand on top of the other two, motivated even more by the support of his friends.

The three joined hands and walked into the unknown. As they stepped through, a blinding white light encased them. They stopped for a moment, waiting for the light to dissipate and their vision to clear. As the light faded, the inside of the bubble materialized around them. Dipper looked, taking in the setting as a look of confusion formed on his face.

"What the—?" He tried to vocalize this thoughts, but couldn't seem to find the words. This place was a prison bubble designed by _Bill_. He expected nightmares and horrors, and a sense of fear and hopelessness that would cover every cell in his body. But not this.

The only feature in the sphere was a floor. A smooth black floor that seemed to stretch on forever. There was a dim glow of light that made the few yards around them visible, but at the edges the floor simply faded into the darkness. A sense of dread crawled up Dipper's spine. This seemed too empty, too easy.

Scanning the scene before them, Dipper saw a small object curled up directly under where the light was brightest. As his eyes continued to adjust to the light, the form gained color. He saw pink peppered with various other colors and immediately recognized it.

"Mabel!" he shouted, letting go of Wendy's and Soos' hands as he rain forward. "Mabel!" he called again as got closer. "Mabel! Oh man, finally I found you." He said with a sigh of relief once he reached her. She was curled up in a ball, head resting on her arms that were crossed atop her knees, sweater pulled over her legs. Dipper talked to her back as she made no move to turn around and face him. "It's been so crazy out there and..." he trailed off, unable to continue. He noticed that she hadn't moved, or even acknowledged his presence "Mabel?" Dipper asked, scared by her reaction, or rather lack thereof.

"Mabel, you alright there?" Wendy asked gently as she and Soos joined the two Pines.

"C'mon, Mabel," Dipper tried to choke back a creeping fear. "Say something. Are you still made at me? Talk to me." Still no response.

"Hey, dawg," Soos took his turn to speak. "You two are best friends," he coaxed the preteen as he walked around to talk face-to-face. "You can't stay made at him fore—." The rest of the word died before it could escape his lips, killed by the sight in front him.

"Soos?" Dipper sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He ran around to join Soos. The sight made his hairs stand on end and freeze his bones.

Mabel sat curled up in Sweater Town, though her head was out of the sweater, eyes looking in front of her. What chilled Dipper to the core was her eyes. Blank, glassy eyes. They looked forward but saw nothing. A trail of dried tears ran down her face, the salty tracks the only evidence of crying, though it appeared to not have been recent.

"Mabel?" Dipper knelt down as he put a hand on her shoulder, hoping to gather her attention. Nothing happened. "Mabel what happened? What did Bill do?" He directed the last question not to her, but to the infinite darkness. Unfortunately, that got a reaction.

"Bill..." she whispered as she started trembling.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"Bill…Bill…Bill…Bill…" she repeated in a hushed mumble, terror the only tone lining the words.

Watching his sister in this state of shock, an idea lit up in Dipper's head. This bubble was a prison designed by Bill. That triangle is a demon, a king of nightmares with an imagination and humor too dark for mortal comprehension. His sister had been trapped in here for days...by herself. Even though it appeared to be empty now, there was no telling _what_ she saw, what she experienced for those three days.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry," Dipper cried wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
